plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombie
dreams about "world tour" and "conquer the world" adventure. However, but the brothers never reach a consensus on this issue. "I can't communicate with a guy no brain!" They always grumpy complaining to each other. }} is the seventh zombie encountered in Castle in the Sky. It is a fast, high health plane zombie. When it reaches the edge of the ship, it will ram on it, taking itself down but doing huge damage to the ship. It takes two rows and it slices any aerial plants that it comes across with it's propeller, much like a Zombie Fighter. If there are no aerial plants in it's lane, it will start shooting. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Speedy Can only fall after both cabins are destroyed. dreams about "world tour" and "conquer the world" adventure. However, but the brothers never reach a consensus on this issue. "I can't communicate with a guy no brain!" They always grumpy complaining to each other. In Chinese: 两个机舱全部被击毁后才会坠落。 双舱飞行僵尸拥有“环球旅行”、“征服世界”的探险梦。然而他们兄弟俩从未在去哪儿探险这个问题上达成一致。“我简直无法同一个没有脑子的家伙沟通！”他们总是这样气鼓鼓地抱怨对方。 Strategies This is an extremely dangerous zombie. It will occupy 2x2 squares and can only be destroyed by attacks from two lanes. When only 1 lane of plants is attacking this zombie, it will not affect it at all. It will also use it's propeller to slice aerial plants and as a result, just like the Clamshell Zombie it cannot be delayed by placing plants save for Saucers. Once it goes near the player's castle, it will ram it and die, but it will also do massive damage to the castle. If there are no aerial plants in front of one of it's lanes, it will start shooting. It has a lot of health and is also very fast, so it is very difficult to stop it from reaching the edge of your castle and doing massive damage, especially in later levels where around 10 of these appear at once. Instant kills and powerful plant food effects are very useful against this zombie as well as Winter Melons and Bowling Bulbs, but swarms of this zombie will sometimes appear very early and there may not have time for one. Beware, large numbers of this zombie ramming your castle may spell instant death. Air Raid (PvZ2C) This zombie will act as a boss in the second stage of this brain buster It has more health than the Zombie Fighter and will also have 2 bullet stings instead of 1, and can kill the player easily if his reflexes are not good enough to dodge all it's screen-clogging bullets, considering that the player would be low at health at the point he reaches it. What's worse, it will appear as a mid-boss in stage 3 of the brain buster and will most likely result in multiple continues if the player does not dodge the bullets fluently. Gallery Twins Plane Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry HDFighterPlanes.png|HD Double-cabin Aircraft zombie Trivia It can slice and kill a Gargantuar created from a Magic Mushroom in one hit. Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky encountered zombies Category:Flying zombies